


First Halloween

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Brotherly Bonding, Gabriel/Castiel Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, child!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel loved Halloween; the candy, the costumes... the candy. When he finds out that Castiel has never experienced Trick-or-Treating, he must fix it! And maybe help the little angel out in the spirit of the holiday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke! Thank you!!

**Author’s Notes:** **Hey guys! So this is my submission for the October Gabriel Monthly Challenge. I don’t know if I will have time to do another one but this one was in reference to the anesthetic prompt! I hope that you enjoy!**

**First Halloween**

 

 

There were very few new-age celebrations that Gabriel wouldn’t like to see utterly destroyed. He mourned for Yule when it because Christmas, having been there for the birth of Jesus; it always aggravated him that they got his date of birth so far off. Turning Easter into a little egg hunt annoyed him, how someone got chocolate eggs and bunnies from the death of the Savior was something Gabriel never understood.

 

But Halloween was different.

 

Before, when it was initially celebrated, back when he was posing as Loki, the day typically meant that someone was going to pull a sacrifice and that some poor sucker would be killed in the name of appeasing the gods. He hated the damn-near necromancy performed on the day to speak to loved ones, of the rituals and summons, of everything to do with the blasted holiday. Then it changed into a day of giving. More generous than Christmas where you expected to receive something in return, for Halloween you gained nothing from those asking for a treat other than a smile and thank you.

 

He _loved_ it.

 

Nearly bouncing as he made his way around the bunker, Gabriel snapped up as many decorations as he could manage to find space for. The bunker was soon covered in jack-o'-lanterns and cutouts of little bats and ghosts. It looked like someone vomited Halloween all over the place, and though he knew he was going to get shit from Sam and Dean, Gabriel didn’t care. Surprisingly it wasn’t the two hunters who spoke up about the decorations but his baby brother.

 

“Gabriel? I fail to understand what prank you are trying to pull with this.”

 

Turning to the blue-eyed angel, Gabriel sighed, stepping closer and placing his arm around Castiel’s shoulders, though he had to reach a bit to make the gesture. Damn his short vessel. “Are you trying to tell me that you’ve spent a zillion-and-a-half years on Earth and you don’t know about Halloween?” Not giving Castiel a chance to explain, the archangel sighed dramatically just as Sam and Dean came into the room.

 

“Well, baby-bro if this is your first Halloween we should make it something special, right? It’s the one time of year that people offer up free candy to those dressed as someone, or something, else. Did you want to give it a try?”

 

Castiel didn’t answer right away, not that Gabriel was expecting him to, when he did speak up the younger angel turned to him what that adorably confused tilt to his head. “It is my understanding that children celebrate Halloween, how would we experience this?” With a smirk, Gabriel ignored the shout from Sam as he snapped his fingers. A second later his five-foot-eleven brother was transformed into a small child. The kid must have been no older than five, his large blue eyes looking up at Gabriel in shock and no small amount of anger while the older brother laughed.

 

Snapping again and Castiel was decked out in a small white robe, complete with fluffy black wings sticking out behind him. “Son of a bitch! Gabriel, I swear if you don’t turn Cas back right now-” Gabriel ignored the older Winchester, his focus on the small child in front of him. Castiel looked every bit the small angel that the archangel remembered, even down to his little black wings and glaring blue eyes. “It’s just until we’re done the trick or treating, I promise Cassie, I’ll have you back to your regular age and size just as soon as you’re done experiencing your first Halloween.”

 

Castiel sighed before nodding; his curiosity far more dominant than his pride at being changed into a child. There were more arguments between the Winchesters, but Gabriel reached out and grasped Castiel’s hand before snapping them away. Having taken the time to enjoy the holiday before, the archangel easily flew them to one of the best Halloween towns. The houses were decked out in decorations, and best of all, Castiel was so adorable he got more than one treat from each home, Gabriel having to vanish the full sized chocolate bars and chips to the bunker several time. It was amazing watching the little guy get into the spirit of the holiday, and for the first time since Castiel was a young fledgling, Gabriel saw him smile.

 

“I think I get why you like this holiday so much Gabriel, but can we please go back to the bunker now?”

 

Looking down at the small boy, Gabriel nodded, scooping him up and flying them both to their current home. Sam and Dean weren’t there to greet them, so Gabriel had only a few moments with his little brother before the other two would come looking for them. “You know, I can’t get over how alike those fake wings are to your real ones,” commented Gabriel while running a hand along the fake plumage.

 

The smile Castiel had been sporting disappeared while he glanced at the floor. “Not anymore. May I please be returned to my former vessel, Gabriel?” With a sad nod, Gabriel picked up the smaller angel and held him in a tight hug while washing him in grace. When he pulled back, Castiel was once again in an adult vessel, the blue-eyed man pausing for a second before sucking in a surprised gasp of Gabriel’s name. With a wink, the archangel flew off to lay low for a bit, this holiday was about giving as far as he was concerned, and giving his baby brother back his wings was better than any candy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Someone made fanart for this! I'm so excited to share it with you! 

Art made by lyselkatz on Tumblr! Please be sure to visit her page and see her work! 

Link to Fanart: https://lyselkatz.tumblr.com/post/180170793337/a-quick-drawing-after-reading-crownoyami-s-so

Link to lyselkatz Tumblr: https://lyselkatz.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Another fanart by lyselkatz!!

In case you weren't aware there is a charity for Random Acts called  FIC-FACERS charity auction which lyselkatz is participating in! 

Link to Tumblr post (which includes info for FIC-FACERS: [Tumblr Post](https://lyselkatz.tumblr.com/post/180272638352/when-gab-does-something-really-nice-and)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When Gabriel does something nice for Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432591) by [Lysel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel)
  * [Castiel's First Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432753) by [Lysel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel)




End file.
